1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner and, more particularly, to a brush assembly for an upright type vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, an upright type vacuum cleaner is formed by a combination of a cleaner body 2 having a handle portion 1 with which a user grips when cleaning, and a brush assembly 3 located on the lower portion of the cleaner body 2 for moving along the cleaning surface during the cleaning process.
The cleaner body 2 has a dust collecting chamber having a dust filter (not shown) located inside, and a motor driving chamber having a motor (not shown) for driving the loads of the vacuum cleaner. When the motor (not shown) is in operation, it generates a strong suction force at the brush assembly 3 to draw foreign substances on the cleaning surface, such as dust or dirt, along with air through the brush assembly 3 and into the dust collecting chamber of the cleaner body 2. Here, dust or dirt contained in the air is filtered out, while the air passes through the dust filter (not shown), which is located in the dust collecting chamber. The air is discharged back into the environment via the motor driving chamber. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 4 represents wheels to facilitate movement of the vacuum cleaner. The wheels 4 are located on both sides of the brush assembly 3.
Meanwhile, the brush assembly 3, as shown in FIG. 2, includes a brush cover 11, a brush base 12 connected to the lower side of the brush cover 11 by a plurality of set screws 12a, and a rotary drum 13 rotatably disposed between the brush cover 11 and the brush base 12. The rotary drum 13 brushes off dust on the cleaning surface to facilitate suction of the dust during the cleaning process. The brush assembly further includes a pair of edge brushes 14 and 14xe2x80x2 connected to the sides of the brush base 12 by set screws 14a. The edge brushes 14 and 14xe2x80x2 brush off dust on the cleaning surface that is located at the sides of the brush assembly 3 and not brushed off by the rotary drum 13. A bumper 15 is mounted on a joint surface between the brush cover 11 and the brush base 12. The bumper 15 seals the joint surface and also protects the brush assembly 3, in case the brush assembly 3 collides with any external object.
Albeit not shown, the brush assembly 3 includes a motor for rotatably driving the rotary drum 13. The motor and the rotary drum 13 are connected by a belt (not shown) in a manner such that the rotary drum 13 is rotatably driven by the motor. The rotary drum 13 cannot brush off dust in certain areas of the cleaning surface corresponding to the sides of the rotary drum 13. The pair of edge brushes 14 and 14xe2x80x2 that are located on both sides of the brush base 12, however, come into contact with these areas of the cleaning surface to brush off the dust and enable it to be drawn into the brush assembly 3 of the vacuum cleaner.
One problem with a conventional vacuum cleaner brush assembly is the number of individual pieces, such as a pair of edge brushes 14 and 14xe2x80x2, that must be assembled together. Shortcomings associated with the large number of pieces of the brush assembly include a longer assembly time and low productivity.
More specifically, the brush assembly is assembled in such a manner that the edge brushes 14 and 14xe2x80x2 are fastened onto both sides of the brush base 12 by the set screws 14a, and the brush base 12 is fastened onto the brush cover 11 by a plurality of set screws 12a. The bumper 15, which is made of a plastic material, is insert-connected on the joint surface between the brush cover 11 and the brush base 12. The numerous assembly steps involved creates assembling difficulties and lengthens the assembling time.
Furthermore, since the conventional edge brushes 14 and 14xe2x80x2 are provided as separate parts, they require a separate injection mold process to mold the edge brushes 14 and 14xe2x80x2, thereby increasing costs. Moreover, the additional processes for molding and assembling the edge brushes 14 and 14xe2x80x2 decreases the overall productivity of manufacturing the brush assembly.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the related art. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brush assembly for a vacuum cleaner that is easier and quicker to assemble. The brush assembly of the present invention has an improved connecting structure for an edge brush and fewer individual parts.
The above object is accomplished by providing a vacuum cleaner brush assembly that includes a brush cover, a brush base connected to the lower surface of the brush cover, a rotary drum, and an edge brush integrated bumper. The rotary drum is disposed between the brush cover and the brush base and rotates to brush off dust on a cleaning surface, thereby facilitating suction of the dust into the brush assembly. The edge brush integrated bumper is mounted on a joint surface between the brush cover and the brush base to seal the joint surface. The edge brush integrated bumper also protects the brush cover and/or an external object, in the event that the vacuum cleaner brush assembly collides with the external object. The edge brush integrated bumper includes a pair of edge brush portions that are integrally formed. The edge brush portions are located at the sides of the brush cover and brush off dust on certain areas of the cleaning surface that are not accessible by the rotary drum.
The edge brush integrated bumper is injection molded using a soft synthetic resin so as to perform a buffering action.
Further, the vacuum cleaner brush assembly of the present invention includes an assembling position guide portion for guiding the edge brush integrated bumper to a precise location of the brush cover and a fixing portion for maintaining the assembled status of the edge brush-integrated bumper.
The assembling position guide portion includes a pair of position guide depressions that are formed in the inner sides of the edge brush portions of the edge brush integrated bumper and a pair of position guide elevations that protrude from the outer surfaces of the sides of the brush cover. The pair of position guide elevations correspond to the pair of position guiding depressions.
The fixing portion includes a pair of fixing bosses having throat parts vertically extending from both ends of the edge brush integrated bumper and a pair of fixing slots having cutaway parts. The pair of fixing slots are formed in both sides of the brush cover and correspond to and receive the pair of fixing bosses.
Since the edge brushes are integrally formed with the bumper by a single injection molding process, the number of parts is reduced, thereby simplifying assembly of the brush assembly. Accordingly, assembly time is decreased and productivity is increased.